Total Drama Equestrian Island
by IrkenGirl
Summary: Chris is hosting a season of Total Drama in the one and only Equestria! Please submit a human OC. Apps Open.
1. App

"Welcome back for an all-new season of Total Drama!" Chris said. "Irkengirl just recently had this so _very_ great idea that it should be in Equestria," he said sarcastically, "so here I am. I'm a pony. The only thing I like about this is that there are new contestants for me to torture! So-"

"HI, EVERYPONY!" Irkengirl shouted. "FILL OUT TEH APP TING AND U MIGHT GET 2 B IN DIS FIC!"

**FILL OUT TEH APP, EVERYPONY!**

**Real Name:**

**Nicknames?:**

**Preferred name:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Main Color:**

**Mane Color:**

**Mane Style:**

**Tail Color:**

**Tail Style:**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Patterns?:**

**Accessories:**

**Race:**

**Talents:**

**Difficulties:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Relationship?:**

**Good or Bad:**

**Typical Friend:**

**Typical Enemy:**

**Reaction to being eliminated first:**

**Reaction to being eliminated second:**

**Reaction to being in second place:**

**Reaction to being in first place:**

**Reaction to being eliminated pre-merge:**

**Reaction to being eliminated post-merge:**

**Extras:**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. So far 1

**Hi! Only one pony so far:**

**Fast Track- Pegasus**

**So, I'm going to add mine, too!**

**Leaf Shimmer- Pegasus**

**Her app is below:**

**Real Name: Lizabelle**

**Nicknames?: Leaf Shimmer**

**Preferred name: Leaf Shimmer**

**Gender: Mare**

**Stereotype: Odd Shady Mare**

**Main Color: A bright green, almost neon green**

**Mane Color: blonde with blue streaks like Twilight's haircolor**

**Mane Style: hangs down at the front like Twilight's, and is sorta spiked at the back like Rainbow Dash's**

**Tail Color: same as mane colors**

**Tail Style: like Rainbow Dash's**

**Cutie Mark: none**

**Patterns?: none**

**Accessories: a black cape that covers her flank**

**Race: Pegasus**

**Talents: making friends**

**Difficulties: flying, seeming normal, mobility**

**Fears: that people will discover her secret truth**

**Personality: nice, tries to fit in with everypony, hesitates whenever anypony asks about her Cutie Mark or why she has a cape on**

**History: She is from Canterlot High, but just recently entered Equestria just before the portal closed due to an unfortunate incident. She discovered what she didn't have that other ponies had: Cutie Marks. She grabbed a cape to cover her flank so she wouldn't get put down about it**

**Relationship?: No**

**Good or Bad: Good**

**Typical Friend: somepony who wouldn't make fun of her for being different and would try his/her best to keep her secret**

**Typical Enemy: somepony who'd backstab her and/or tell her secret to everypony**

**Reaction to being eliminated first: disappointed, but relieved since nopony figured out her secret**

**Reaction to being eliminated second: same as being eliminated first**

**Reaction to being in second place: Proud of the winner**

**Reaction to being in first place: Happy she managed to win, and proud of the runner-up**

**Reaction to being eliminated pre-merge: disappointed because she'd have to deal with people putting her down for being different**

**Reaction to being eliminated post-merge: same as pre-merge**

**Extras: She is from Canterlot High. She also has no Cutie Mark**

**Audition Tape: A mare with a blonde mane with blue streaks, a neon green coat, and a black cape walked over to the camera. "Hi," she said. "I'm-" Then she cleared her throat mid-sentence. "I'm Leaf Shimmer. I feel being on this show will help me get something off my chest. Well, I'm actually-" Then she realized where she was headed. "Never mind…"**

**10 pegasi and 12 unicorns! Keep sending!**


	3. News and So Far 2

**Hey, I'm finally back after one or two years! So, I'm really sorry it took so long to update! I just wanted to let you know of two things about this story:**

**1\. Instead of my original OC Leaf Shimmer, I am going to have a MUCH newer and developed unicorn OC named Mirror Image, so there are now 11 open slots for the pegasi and 11 slots for the unicorns. Her app is below:**

**Real Name: Mirror Image**

**Nicknames?: None**

**Preferred name: Mirror Image**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The actress**

**Main Color: Light gray**

**Mane Color: Two shades of pink separated in three columns. The middle column is a more saturated shade of pink than the other columns**

**Mane Style: Mildly spiky, in three columns**

**Tail Color: same as mane**

**Tail Style: mainly the same as the mane, curves outward like most ponies' tails**

**Cutie Mark: A pink hand-mirror**

**Patterns?: Crystal pattern**

**Accessories: A silver band around one column of her mane and tail with three purple gems embedded**

**Race: Crystal unicorn**

**Talents: Imitating others and expressing her thoughts through bodily movement**

**Difficulties: Getting people to understand what she's trying to tell them, due to her inability to speak**

**Fears: King Sombra (for more than one obvious reason)**

**Personality: She's friendly and caring, she'll defend her friends, she'll put in a whole-hearted effort to help her friends, she often makes body motions that are often seen as "weird" by most ponies, can translate any word, sentence, etc. into a body motion and imitate them masterfully**

**History: She was enslaved by King Sombra at a young age. However, she was thrown into the deep crystal caves when she once "refused" to speak to King Sombra, as a result of her inability to speak. She earned her Cutie Mark when she explained to the small group of Crystal Ponies who tried to rebel against Sombra that she had a plan to get them out using her signature body movement**

**Relationship?: No**

**Good or Bad: Good**

**Typical Friend: Anyone who's willing to give her a chance, anyone who isn't mean or cruel to others**

**Typical Enemy: Those who are mean or cruel to others, those who pick on her for her inability to speak**

**Reaction to being eliminated first: Would be sad, wave goodbye to her friends, if any, and leave**

**Reaction to being eliminated second: same as being eliminated first**

**Reaction to being in second place: Happy that she got as far as she did, would congratulate the winner**

**Reaction to being in first place: Would be excited**

**Reaction to being eliminated pre-merge: same as first**

**Reaction to being eliminated post-merge: would be sad and congratulate her friends, would encourage them to keep going**

**Extras: She is mute, and so cannot speak**

**Audition Tape:**

**Mirror Image stood in front of the camera. She waved to the camera and gestured to herself. She then gestured to a small pile of money, then scooped the pile into her hoof. She smiled at the camera briefly, then stopped smiling. Her horn began to glow as magic began to spell out three words: "I WANT TO". Before she could finish writing her sentence, the camera ran out of battery.**

**2\. I just wanted to thank you for 13 reviews, 1 fav, 4 follows, and the rarest bit for me… 795 views! Thank you all! I never thought any of my stories would get viewed this much! Unfortunately, there is a chance that it may be put on hiatus. I have a poll up if you want to help me decide which stories should be put on hiatus.**

**The current list of contestants:**

**Pegasi:**

**Fast Track**

**Unicorns:**

**Mirror Image**

**Honey Blossom**

**Keep sending in OCs; there's plenty of room left!**


	4. So Far 3

**Okay, we're about halfway there! The list of contestants so far is:**

**Pegasi:**

**1\. Fast Track**

**2\. Melody**

**3\. Money Monica- Crystal Pony**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9\. **

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**-UNICORNS- Toxic Rats:**

**Mirror Image- Crystal Pony**

**Honey Blossom**

**Creative Katherine- Crystal Pony**

**Sticky Icky**

**Night Fire**

**Silent Night**

**Bright Star**

**We still need plenty of pegasi, so please send in more of those. But I still need unicorns, too!**


	5. Self-Conflict and So Far 4

**Okay, it's been a while since I've updated, and I've gotten quite a few more characters since I last updated (Feb/2/2016). Therefore, I will give you an updated cast list.**

-PEGASI- Screaming Gophers:

1\. Fast Track

2\. Musical Melody

3\. Money Monica- Crystal Pony

4\. Double Flame

5\. Tiny

6\. Bell Pepper

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

-UNICORNS- Toxic Rats:

1\. Mirror Image- Crystal Pony

2\. Honey Blossom

3\. Creative Katherine

4\. Sticky Icky

5\. Night Fire

6\. Silent Night

7\. Bright Star

8\. Ace

9\. Photography Parker

10\. Sweet Candy

11.

12.

**Oddly enough, this is my most popular story thus far. I can't figure out why, but whatever. [insert shrug animation here]**

**First off, I feel like I've been a bit immature in the past; after all, I first made this on Aug/30/2014. Can't believe it's been so long! Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for acting like that (I was 12 at the time of publishing, and before you say anything I was sharing this account with an older sibling).**

**Secondly, I've been considering taking this story down. I haven't done so yet because I've played too much **_**Devil's Advocate**_ **with myself. This is why I've been so conflicted with it:**

**SHOULD: Bad first impression, Haven't updated in forever, Multiple other SYOCs currently running**

**SHOULDN'T: Interesting idea, More views than any other of my stories, More reviews than any other story**

**For those of you who have taken a look at my profile, you'll know that I have two other SYOCs going: **_**Total Drama: The Revenge of Pahkitew**_ **and **_**Pokemon: Rise of the Poke-Teams!**_**. And before you bring it up, I will not be deleting either; the former because it's the most recently updated and my best thus far, the latter because I really like the AU I've created and I've made a vow that I WILL finish it, even if it takes 5+ years to do so.**

**So, what do YOU think I should do with **_**this**_ **story? Should I delete it, or do you want me to keep it up? Please note that if I do keep it up, I'm at least putting it on hiatus until I've finished 1 or both other stories. Please let me know your thoughts on the subject, because the major deciding factor is how much YOU guys want this one.**

'**Till next time!**


End file.
